Born to die
by Vocateam
Summary: Luego de 7 meses en coma, Sakura despierta y todos esperan que pueda reanudar su vida con normalidad, pero hay un problema: Sakura pierde la memoria y cree que aún es una niña de 9, enamorada de Yuki ¿Cómo hara Li para recuperarla a unos dias de la boda?
1. Chapter 1

Born to die

La tibieza de unos dedos largos, fuertes y delgados se fue anudando lentamente a su mano inmóvil. El contacto no le era inusual; cada noche, más o menos a la misma hora, la mano desconocida, con sus movimientos lentos y amorosos se movía bajo su palma, hasta lograr entrelazar ambos miembros en un abrazo silencioso.

Tenía la vaga sensación de haber conocido el contacto de esa piel sobre la suya, en otras partes del cuerpo que no recordaba, con caricias menos sutiles y cariñosas, pero no podía recordar a quien pertenecía.

Sus pensamientos se movían lentamente, perpetuando el letargo que la mantenía sumida en la inconsciencia desde hacía un tiempo; no tenía forma de saber cuanto llevaba así, ni los motivos que la habían llevado hasta esa celda de oscuridad y confusión en la que estaba habitando, pero había comprendido con bastante anterioridad que algo iba no iba bien.

La mayoría del tiempo estaba acostada, y permanecía tirada sobre el césped húmedo de algún bosque, arropada por un manto de oscuridad que le hacía pensar en las noches sin estrellas. A su alrededor no había absolutamente nada; podía caminar por horas, sintiendo el cosquilleo leve de la hierba plegarse a sus pies, mirar hacia los lados, buscando la anhelada luz del nuevo día que estaba por ceñirse o apagarse en el horizonte, correr, tratando de tropezar con algo más que los murmullos de sus pensamientos, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo: nada.

Nada ni nadie a su alrededor, ningún ser en el universo capaz de responder a las preguntas que se formulaba con demasía en las horas de soledad. Suponía que el sol saldría en cualquier momento, aunque no se exalto al descubrir, con el correr de los días y las semanas que eso no sucedía. _Algo extraño sucedía, algo que no alcanzaba a explicarse, _pero al llegar al terrible momento de las explicaciones, sus dudas se apaciguaban; su corazón se abatía con desesperación dentro de su pecho, intentando protegerla de la cruda realidad.

El agarre de la mano se hizo tembloroso. Una voz extrañamente familiar comenzó a repiquetear en su cerebro, primero débilmente, confiriéndole la naturaleza de un eco muy lejano y luego, con la misma fuerza de un enjambre furioso de abejas; los oídos le zumbaban, creía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!-El nombre se repetía a intervalos irregulares, al tiempo que su pequeño mundo de tinieblas se convulsionaba, diluyéndose estrepitosamente con los primeros rayos de luz que había visto en meses; filosos haces que atravesaban la oscuridad con el filo de una espada inmisericorde.

-¡Llama al especialista!-alcanzo a escuchar una voz grave, poco amable a su parecer. No importaba lo mucho que se resistiera, lo rápido que corriera en busca del auxilio de las sombras; la luz a su alrededor lo estaba absorbiendo todo, engulléndola a ella en un remolino de confusión y desesperación. Se llevo las manos a los ojos, reprimiendo el llanto y sintiendo que se había quedado ciega.

-¡Sakura!-Fue lo último que percibió, a través de su aturdimiento, antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la figura erguida de un hombre que la observaba con interés académico. Quiso gritar presa de un estremecimiento repentino, pero una luz amarilla, más potente que la anterior se aproximó a sus pupilas, nublando cualquier impulso de resistirse a la observación clínica del médico.

-Está confundida, pero también consciente. Es un verdadero milagro que haya logrado despertar del coma.

-¡¿Cómo está mi hermana?-Un hombre de figura estilizada y cabello castaño y alborotado irrumpió en la habitación, acompañado por un chico de complexión menuda y grácil. Este último, sostenía una mano con fuerza sobre su pecho y respiraba afanosamente, tratando de controlar la emoción que sus ojos, resguardados tras un par de anteojos, emanaban.

-¡Sakura!-exclamo Yukito, rompiendo en llanto-¡Estás despierta!

Con el cuerpo dolorosamente entumido sobre las sabanas de la cama en que había permanecido durante siete meses, Sakura sonrío débilmente, asintiendo desconcertada, al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un notable color rojizo. El chico a su lado, que aún sostenía su mano arrugo el entrecejo, levemente sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Eso no importa-respondió el joven de cabellos chocolate, con el tono embargado de sincera felicidad-Hemos pasado lo peor Sakura, de nuevo estás entre nosotros.

Por primera vez, en todo lo que iba de esa escena, Sakura se giro a su derecha para mirar al muchacho que acababa de hablarle con tanta familiaridad. Era un joven atractivo, de ojos dulces y castaños, con las facciones delicadas de los protagonistas de telenovela que Kero solía ver por las tardes. Tenía el cabello del color del chocolate, distribuido en graciosos y rebeldes mechones, cayendo estos desordenadamente sobre la frente y cubriendo las orejas, que probablemente serían del mismo color pálido que resplandecía en la piel nívea del muchacho. No le calculo más de 20 años, aunque en realidad, Shaoran contaba en ese tiempo con 22. Este paso saliva nerviosamente, imponiendo más fuerza al agarre con el que sujetaba su mano. Un nuevo y extraño estremecimiento hizo que el cuerpo de la joven se convulsionara bajo las ropas de hospital que la cubrían.

Toya enarcó una ceja, presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Estaba a punto de comenzar una explicación sobre el accidente que sufrieron ella y Tomoyo siete meses antes, cuando la amatista conducía en carretera tras un viaje relámpago a Tokyo en el cual fueron embestidas por un conductor ebrio que manejaba en sentido contrario, pero las palabras de su hermana lo frenaron en seco.

Nunca le había agradado, pero pudo sentir el corazón del _mocoso _romperse, tal como si hubiera sido el suyo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Sakura, retirando su mano de la de Shaoran.

Había supuesto que una vez que Sakura despertara del coma, los problemas habrían terminado. Menudo error.


	2. A veces el amor no es suficiente

Born to die

Capítulo 2:

Quiso correr, abalanzarse sobre él y llenar su rostro de besos, pero sus piernas aún estaban débiles; el efecto entrópico de los siete meses de coma seguía pasándole factura. Una leve sonrisa hizo que las comisuras de los labios se flexionarán hacia arriba. Su padre la miro con la misma sonrisa jovial, acomodándose los lentes en un gesto mal disimulado con el que buscaba ocultar el humedecimiento súbito que había lubricado sus ojos.

Sakura apoyo una mano en la pared del recibidor, mientras con la otra se sostenía firmemente del brazo de su hermano. Touya se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con una patada mal calculada, haciendo que el impacto de la pieza de madera resonara en el pasillo principal; Fujitaka Kinomoto, que en esos momentos sólo debía estar prestando atención a su joven hija, recién recuperada de un letargo de más de medio año, no pudo evitar emitir una risita risueña ante el desenfado de su primogénito. Éste bajo la mirada, avergonzado, procurando no cruzarse con el semblante comprensivo de su padre. Sí había alguien en esa casa que necesitaba un poco de comprensión, definitivamente no era él.

A Touya le disgustaba la condescendencia, especialmente cuando la gente consideraba que él debía ser objeto de la misma. Sí, había algo absolutamente inesperado e inverosímil en la Sakura de veintidós años que ahora creía estar enamorada de Yukito, pero no era eso lo que le inquietaba… podía oponerse a los hechos de los últimos años (¡y sin duda alguna lo habría hecho de manera abierta y gustosa cuando Sakura estaba entrando a la adolescencia!) podía jugar sus piezas en contra de las del mocoso, haciendo que él perdiera la partida por el amor de Sakura de una vez por todas… pero cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, no podía menos que sentir lástima por el chico. _Y por su hermana. _

_Ella creía estar enamorada de Yukito, pero tarde o temprano llegaría a la misma conclusión de la infancia… el amor es un misterio, uno extraño, inesperado y doloroso. _Y su amor, con todo su misterio y su incertidumbre no ardía en las llamas de la idealización que se prendía cuando veía al chico de cabellos grises… su amor, se había formado en los momentos silenciosos, en las aventuras vividas y los secretos en común que Sakura había compartido con Shaoran… ¿Por qué sólo no podían decírselo?

-Por aquí pequeña-Fujitaka se acercó a los hermanos, separando el brazo de Sakura del de Touya; el mayor de los Kinomoto se quedo inmóvil sobre sus pies, con los ojos clavados en la madera desgastada del piso. Esperaba no tener que preguntarlo, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su prudencia. Además, Sakura _ya estaba al tanto._

-¿Li vendrá por la tarde?-Inquirió el joven, pronunciando el apellido de Shaoran con la mayor de las formalidades; ahora que su hermana estaba amnésica, no convenía despertar sospechas de la bizarra familiaridad que los había unido por tanto tiempo.

-Está aquí-contesto Fujitaka, mientras conducía a Sakura hasta la sala.

-¡Vaya! Es usted de nuevo…-exclamo Sakura, siendo ayudada por su padre. El hombre deposito con sumo cuidado el menudo cuerpo de la chica en un sofá verdoso y de apariencia confortable. La pieza se encontraba colocada estratégicamente en la habitación; delante de ella, había una mesita de cristal con una bandeja de té y varias tazas vacías esperando a ser llenadas; a los lados, un par de sillones del mismo color del sofá se ofrecían cordiales a los invitados, instándolos a que tomarán asiento en ellos…

Sin embargo, Li permanecía de pie. Miraba con detenimiento una fotografía de Sakura y Tomoyo, enmarcada en un portarretratos que él le había regalado a la chica en su cumpleaños número catorce. La imagen que contenía, también databa de la misma época. La fotografía mostraba a un par de adolescentes posando graciosamente en posturas estudiadas, con un enorme terreno cubierto de árboles de fondo, que se prolongaba más allá de lo que la cámara había podido captar. Aquel día, Sakura y Tomoyo habían viajado a la periferia de la ciudad, como parte de una excursión académica. Shaoran, que aún seguía viviendo en Hong Kong, no pudo evitar sonreír con ilusión al ver esa instantánea, en una de las muchas cartas que Sakura le había mandado. La chica lucía feliz, esperanzada, por un futuro que sabía, les pertenecía a ambos. La paradoja le resultó un poco estúpida.

Sakura, la chica que tenía a unos cuantos pasos también se encontraba contenta; sus ojos brillaban con felicidad y despreocupación y sus gestos lo intrigaban con la misma naturalidad inexplicable de la niña inocente de sus años infantiles… ¿Qué podía estar mal entonces? ¿Por qué no podía compartir la felicidad del padre y el hermano, que por ahora se daban satisfechos con el milagro de su despertar? El aplastante peso de la realidad cayo sobre los pensamientos redundantes de Shaoran, haciendo que se doblegara ante la única verdad que podía ser posible en ese mundo de incoherencias: Sakura le pertenecía, Sakura debía amarle a él, Sakura y él tenían una boda que festejar en tres semanas. Todas aquellas frases irrumpieron en su cerebro, desatando el caos, descubriendo la frustración que debía obligarse a ocultar a toda costa. Sakura no podía verlo así, habían sido indicaciones del doctor. Fujitaka Kinomoto, se había abstenido de ir al hospital a recoger a su hija, porque Shaoran le había obligado a quedarse con él, para coordinar con la suya la versión de los hechos que le daría a Sakura.

Él se había empeñado en llevar esa farsa hasta sus últimas consecuencias, con tal de que Sakura se mantuviera a salvo de cualquier recaída. El neurólogo había sido muy claro al respecto: una emoción fuerte o un descubrimiento repentino, podrían poner a la joven en estado de Shock… Sakura había despertado del coma, pero su situación médica seguía siendo preocupante. Las siguientes semanas serían decisivas: análisis, terapia, _reconocimiento. _Nadie tenía idea del día en que Sakura recuperaría sus recuerdos… y el especialista tampoco había sido muy esperanzador en ese sentido. ¿Unos días? ¿Unos meses? ¿O aquel hombrecillo de barriga prominente había mencionado la palabra _años? _

-Perdone usted que sea tan grosera-Shaoran siguió mirando la fotografía, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Touya se adelanto hasta el chico, tocándolo por el hombro, para que reaccionara; Fujitaka dirigió una mirada despreocupada a Sakura, intentando restar importancia a las distracción del muchacho, pero ésta se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar más fuerte, con el tono menos espontaneo; por alguna razón que desconocía, deseaba que el hombre la viera y se sentía incomoda al no ser atendida después de dos llamados.

-Mi hermana te ha pedido disculpas-le informo Touya a Li, ejerciendo presión en el hombro del chico.

-¿Eh?-respondió el joven, notablemente contrariado.

-¿Por qué no toman asiento?-sugirió Fujitaka, adelantándose hacía la mesita y tomando la tetera-Les serviré un poco de té, antes de que se enfrié. ¿Tú gustas pequeña?

-S-sí.

-Te decía Li, que mi hermana se ha disculpado contigo.

Shaoran esquivo la mirada curiosa de Sakura, ocultando el leve sonrojo que había teñido sus mejillas. Se sentía como el niño de primaria que no podía controlar sus emociones, siempre expectante a los nuevos e inesperados sentimientos que provocarían en él las acciones de su compañera. Sonrío tristemente al recordar aquellos tiempos… recuerdos que no podría compartir con nadie, porque la única persona a la que se los había confiado alguna vez, no tenía la menor idea de quien era…

"No es tiempo para pensar en eso Shaoran… vuelve al mundo real, al mundo en donde te necesitan".

-Perdónalo, cuando lo recuerdes sabrás que siempre ha sido así-afirmo Touya, bebiendo despreocupadamente de su taza. Shaoran lo miro confundido, sin comprender a qué venía su aseveración.

-¡Oh! Entonces creo que tenemos algo en común-mencionó Sakura, poniéndose más animada-Mi hermano se la pasa diciendo que soy una distraída… bueno, en realidad espero que con el tiempo esa costumbre haya desaparecido.

-No te ilusiones monstruo… hay cosas que no cambiarán, ni cuando llegues al siglo de vida.

-¡Touya!

Shaoran observo la escena divertido. Sakura había tomado con bastante serenidad los veintidós años que ahora pesaban sobre su persona; la edad y el cuerpo de mujer eran dos obstáculos insalvables, dos puntos en los que Touya y compañía jamás habrían podido engañar a la chica… ahora, ella sabía que tenía 22, que estaba por terminar una carrera como publicista y que seguía viviendo en la misma casa de su niñez, con su padre y su hermano. No se le ocurrió preguntar por Kero (quizá, imaginaba que su familia no estaría al tanto del asunto), y creía, con una inocencia que rayaba en la ingenuidad, que Tomoyo y ella seguían siendo las mejores amigas y que Yukito y su hermano llevaban la misma relación fraternal que les había conocido. En ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar en las muchas personas que habría frecuentado en esos años de olvido, en las situaciones enfrentadas, en los peligros y enemigos abatidos. Para Sakura Kinomoto, todo había conservado la esencia de antaño. Incluso la relación con su hermano. Y aquel intercambio poco sutil de palabras, le había servido para refrendar esa postura.

-Me siento tan feliz de tenerte de regreso Sakura. Tú hermano y yo te extrañábamos mucho-dijo Fujitaka con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que depositaba su taza en la mesita. Sakura sonrío, asintiendo en forma de agradecimiento. La postura relajada de su padre, era, sin dudarlo, la de un hombre que al fin había encontrado la paz.

-Ah…-titubeo Shaoran, quien se mostraba deseoso por integrarse a la conversación tras esa pequeña demostración de afecto. Lo que menos necesitaba era que Sakura y su padre se pusieran sensibles.

-¿Quieres decir algo?-Inquirió Touya con rudeza.

-No. Lo mejor… será que me vaya. Me da mucho gusto que por fin esté en su casa Sakura-dijo Shaoran, incorporándose. El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia al cruzar su mirada con la de la ojiverde.

-Perdone que sea tan insistente-menciono Sakura, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto-Me porté muy grosera en el hospital… mi hermano me ha contado todo. Me dijo que usted era amigo cercano de la familia, y que había trabajado con mi padre en varios de sus proyectos.

-¡Así es!-el tono del padre de Sakura se entusiasmo-su ayuda ha representado un servicio invaluable para mi misión… Shaoran me ha acompañado a distintas edificaciones arqueológicas al sur del país durante…

-Por favor…-interrumpió Li, de la manera más cortes que pudo-No es necesario que le hablé a Sakura de esas cosas, seguramente ella espera escuchar de otras cosas en estos momentos…

-¡Oh, no! Siempre me ha interesado el trabajo de mi papá… y el saber que cuenta con alguien como usted, que ha sabido apoyarlo con tanta eficiencia… ¡Además, pensé que habías dejado las excavaciones! Hasta donde puedo recordar te habías concentrado en tus clases en la universidad…

-Eso es muy interesante pequeña… pero soy un arqueólogo. Lo que de verdad me llena es la investigación…

-Y la aventura-completo Shaoran, sintiéndose congraciado con el amor que Fujitaka profesaba a su profesión; el trabajo en común y las expediciones arqueológicas que habían compartido no era un invento fraguado con tal de justificar la presencia de Li en la vida de Sakura; el chico se había graduado el año anterior, y Fujitaka le había permitido colaborar con él mucho antes. La complicidad naciente, que surgió en los ojos de ambos al cruzarse se erigía como testigo de esa verdad. Touya bufó, incomodo por la confianza que su padre había parecido depositar en Shaoran; por suerte, nadie lo noto.

-Usted me cuido en el hospital en los momentos en que mi padre y mi hermano no podían estar conmigo por el trabajo-El suspiro de Sakura se abrió paso hasta los oídos de Shaoran, provocando que un nuevo rubor se implantara en su tez paliducha por las noches de desveló-Espero que nos visite a menudo, me gustaría poder charlar con usted. Me siento un poco triste, porque en estos instantes me es imposible recordarlo, pero espero que esa situación cambie… me parece una lastima no tener recuerdos de usted…

-Sí…-respondió, carente de emoción-es una lástima…

-¿Te acompaño?-Sugirió Touya, con rudeza. La interrogante tenía más coincidencia con la orden, que con la pregunta.

Shaoran asintió, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida; el hermano de Sakura le siguió, sin mediar palabra con el ambarino. Sakura cerró los ojos al verlo pasar a su lado, experimentando una punzada en el pecho. Fujitaka coloco una mano sobre la cabellera castaña de su hija, sin notar el gesto de desasosiego que había pasado por el rostro de la ojiverde.

-No te preocupes. Volverá.

Y como por arte de magia, el dolor en el corazón de Sakura desapareció. Ni siquiera se pregunto el por qué.

_-Pues ha salido bien-Touya se cruzo de brazos, deseando convencerse de lo que había dicho. Shaoran podía pensar que estaba siendo demasiado suave, demasiado compasivo, pero no le importaba… de alguna u otra manera, debía tranquilizar las miles de dudas sobre el futuro, que lo habían asaltado en ese brevísimo intervalo de tiempo que había durado la conversación._

_Shaoran se giro hacía Touya, esbozando una mueca inconforme._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-¿No le has hablado de lo que sucedió verdad?_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-Las alertas de Touya se dispararon, presintiendo que había algo turbio en la pregunta que el mocoso le había hecho. Alzo la barbilla, procurando parecer seguro y relajado-Le dije lo que tenía que decirle… lo justo. El médico marco los límites y __todos__ vamos a seguirlos…_

_-Me pareció extraño que no preguntará por Tomoyo…-Touya palideció; aún no había contemplado ese asunto-No sé que le hayas dicho, no obstante…_

_-No le he dicho nada. _

_-¿Y cómo…? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lo descubra…?_

_-Quedará destrozada. Eso es obvio._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__¡Aquí actualizando una historia extraña, con un capítulo aún más extraño! Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leerme y para dejarme un review y pido por adelantado una disculpa, si la forma en que iré planteando el asunto comienza a parecer poco atractiva._

_En el primer capítulo, hice un intento por narrar con realismo la forma confusa en que se debe sentir una persona que ha permanecido en coma durante tanto tiempo… y la manera, mucho más confusa aún, que experimenta al descubrirse entre sujetos reales, fuera de su mente._

_Supongo que hay muchos fics al respecto, Sakura amnésica, Shaoran desesperado por recuperar su amor… la idea es tan común, que las Clamp terminaron usándola para hacer Tsubasa jajajaja. Lo único que puedo decir es que mi historia será diferente, triste, gótica… ni siquiera estoy segura de poder darles un final feliz a Sakura y Shaoran, pero definitivamente vendrán varias escenas… interesantes… con ellos dos de protagonistas :D_

_En fin, sólo el tiempo dirá. Dedico este capítulo a mi amiga We, de cuya inspiración surgió la idea inicial de esta historia!_

_Take care!_


	3. Tan confundida como una niña pequeña

Born to die

Capítulo 3:

_-No puedo creerlo-susurro tímidamente, sin saber que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por su interlocutor._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-le contesto él, virando el rostro en dirección a la chica. Su semblante se torno de un pálido invernal a un carmesí profundo. _

_-Ahh… ¡Mira, está nevando!-respondió rápidamente, para no tener que dar explicaciones. No le gustaba tener reservas con él, pero aún le exaltaba a sobremanera la intimidad que podía crearse cuando el muchacho le hablaba con ese talante de seriedad. Él había aprendido a controlar los sonrojos, pero incluso ahora, después de dos años y medio de noviazgo (dos de ellos a distancia) a ella aún le producía dificultades el tener que mirarle a los ojos, el sentir su mano envolviendo en un abrazo silencioso la suya, el escuchar su voz… podía jurarlo, se sentía como en un sueño. Uno que le hacía experimentar mil sensaciones desconocidas a cada segundo, uno del que no podría aburrirse nunca aunque se repitiera un número infinito de veces en su cabeza. ¿Él lo sabría?_

_-Estas calles están muy solitarias-agregó, buscando tranquilizar los nervios latentes de su novia-¿Recuerdas que ya habíamos pasado por aquí? Cuando me regalaste esa bufanda…_

_Un nuevo sonrojo se dibujo en las mejillas pálidas de la joven, haciendo que luciera sobrenaturalmente hermosa en medio del paisaje desértico, que comenzaba a cubrirse de un delicado velo blanquecino. Anochecía en el horizonte y los últimos rayos del día iluminaban los techos de los edificios, como estrellas artificiales; animadores que preceden a los grandes eventos, dando la bienvenida al manto nocturno, cubierto de diamantes espaciales. _

_Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, pero se sintió tranquilo. ¿Cómo podía depositarlo en un féretro, aniquilando toda la lógica de la medicina humana, para luego traerlo con una sonrisa luminosa al mundo de los vivos otra vez? ¿Se daría cuenta? Su adorable novia parecía tan despistada, tan dulce, tan indulgente. La amaba por encima de todo y todos, y nada cambiaría ese hecho. ¿Habría hecho algo bueno en su otra vida? Seguro que sí, no encontraba otra explicación. Y seguro que él y ella, trazando cada vez con mayor determinación, sus caminos por el mismo cauce, se rencontrarían una y otra vez en vidas sucesivas, hasta que llegara el final de los tiempos. ¿Lo sentiría ella del mismo modo, lo experimentaría en su corazón con la misma convicción?_

_Los ojos turquesa de la muchacha se dirigieron hacia el cielo semioscuro, encontrando en la inmensidad del atardecer pequeñas motas de color blanco cayendo lentamente, suspendidas como por arte de algún encanto ingenioso. ¿Dios habría escuchado su deseo de postergar aquel momento por una pequeña eternidad, una eternidad que solo les perteneciera a ambos?_

_-¿Aún te acuerdas?_

_El chico la miro condescendiente, consumido por un afecto que superaba todo los limites de lo pasión contenida. Una pequeña sonrisa se incrusto en sus labios, al tiempo que volvía el rostro en dirección a la ojiverde, y los mechones de su cabello se movían lentamente, agitados por la ligera brisa del invierno. ¿En serio no se daba cuenta…?_

_-Mira-le dijo, colocando la mano libre sobre el accesorio que colgaba de su cuello-la traigo puesta ahora._

_Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir repentinamente acalorada en medio de ese paraje inclemente. "¡Que tonta!" se dijo, moviendo su cuerpo por la conmoción, de tal modo que quedo frente a él, con las manos aun entrelazadas. ¿Cuánta distancia había entre sus rostros? Una leve estupor nublo sus sentidos, impidiendo que fuera capaz de dilucidar la respuesta. El chico se había estirado algunos centímetros con el paso de los años y ahora le sacaba una altura considerable, pero podía sentir su aliento claramente, llegando a su piel con la esencia embriagadora de los perfumes que sólo se aspiran una vez en la vida y nunca más se olvidan. Solo sería cuestión de que se inclinará un poco…_

_-Eh…-murmuro débilmente, entrecerrando los ojos un poco apenada. _

_Él paso saliva, pero permaneció allí, impaciente, sin demostrar el menor atisbo de vergüenza por la situación que se avecinaba. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había deseado? Sabía que las cosas con la chica irían avanzando lentamente, a un paso que les permitiera a ambos adaptarse a la novedad de la cercanía, del contacto ¿cuerpo a cuerpo? No lo había pensado así, y ni siquiera en ese momento que parecía haber sido diseñado sólo para ellos dos, se mostro partidario de prestar atención a las exigencias de su naciente pubertad; tenían catorce. _

_Solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el deseo mismo nacido de su amor por ella. Aquello no podía esperar más, se dijo. _

_-Cierra los ojos-con una sentencia que le resulto irrevocable, él le pidió la condición final que necesitaba para consumar el acto. Entre convencida y azorada, fue cerrando lentamente los parpados. Su piel, antes nívea, ahora ardía con el fuego de la sorpresa y la expectación. _

_Y paso lo que tenía que pasar… el aliento masculino se fue apagando sobre sus labios, anunciando la inevitable unión, la necesidad de aquel contacto que había evitado en los anteriores meses… y entonces…_

_-¡Sakura!_

-¡¿Tomoyo?-grito exaltada, irguiéndose en un solo movimiento de la cama. El cajón intermedio de su escritorio se abrió un segundo después, saliendo de él la figura alada y sobresaltada de Kerberos.

-¡¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está el mocoso? ¡Que se merece una paliza!

Sakura lo observo confundida, envuelta en una capa de sudor; la luz del día se adentraba a través de la ventana lateral a su cama. _Nada parecía haber cambiado en esos años. _O esa fue la impresión que recibió al entrar en ese cuarto, la misma tarde que Li y su hermano la habían llevado a su casa. De eso habían pasado dos días.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

La ojiverde respondió con un asentimiento, al tiempo que su mano se incrustaba en el hueco de su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una alucinación? Se había sentido tan real, de un modo que apenas podía justificarse… ¿Alguna vez algo o alguien le había hecho experimentar un momento con tanta intensidad? Pensó en Yukito, en su voz, en su gentileza, en todos los recuerdos que habían sobrevivido a su perdida de memoria. ¿Por qué la imagen del mejor amigo de su hermano no lograba encajar con los ademanes y la sutileza del muchacho de sus sueños?

Era ella la chica que caminaba al lado de ese hombre, las sensaciones (todas y cada una) aún perduraban en ella como si las hubiera vivido realmente, y los labios (¡tan deseados en ese pequeño momento de fantasía!) que _casi _la habían besado, se juro que _podría _reconocerlos en cualquier lugar del mundo, si el dueño llegara a presentarse frente a su vista… ¿Pero por qué demonios no lograba obtener una perspectiva global de las facciones del encantador extraño? ¿Por qué todo se presentaba tan difuso cuando intentaba enfocar su atención en ese punto exacto?

¡¿Y por qué diablos Tomoyo había llegado a arruinarlo todo?

-¡Sakura, llamando al plante tierra!-replico el pequeño guardián, agitando sus regordetes brazos en el aire, en un intento por llamar su atención.

-Kero-chan… perdóname-pasándose una mano por la frente, para limpiar el sudor que la perlaba, Sakura saco las piernas de la cobija que le arropaba la mitad del cuerpo, disponiéndose a ponerse de pie. Kero la miro sintiéndose extrañadamente cohibido. Sí, era Sakura, pero todo a su alrededor le pedía a gritos que cuidara con el mayor detalle las palabras que le dirigiría. _Orden directa del mocoso._

-Has gritado algo, estoy seguro.

Sakura se dirigió al armario.

-Lamento haberte despertado Kero-chan…-menciono de manera apesadumbrada, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al despertador. Iban a ser las siete de la mañana, así que en realidad no tenía razón para pedir disculpas al protector de las cartas, pero aun así lo hizo. ¿Qué podía hacer si Kero se ponía pesado y le insistía todo el día para lograr que le contara su sueño? ¡El pequeño león alado podía ser muy perseverante en definitiva!-he tenido un mal sueño… este… había un fantasma y… un zombie-agregó, ruborizándose.

Kero achico los ojos, sin notar la reacción de su ama, puesto que esta le daba la espalda mientras escogía su atuendo del día en el armario.

-¿Y quién te asusto más?-inquirió el guardián, escéptico.

-Mmm… el fantasma, eventualmente jeje-respondió la ojiverde, presa de una risa nerviosa. Estaba por salir de la habitación hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una lucha, pero la pregunta de Kerberos la paro en seco.

-¿Y el fantasma se llamaba Tomoyo?

-Ahh…

-¡Pequeña Sakura!-el padre de la muchacha apareció de repente por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones en la planta alta; el hombre lucía su acostumbrado traje de profesor universitario, lo que dificultaba que Sakura creyera realmente que ahora se dedicaba de tiempo completo a las expediciones en los centros arqueológicos. "La presentación es importante pequeña", le respondió Fujitaka, como si aquello fuera una consecuencia natural de tener un trabajo como el que él poseía.

Sakura sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta la punta de los pies, mientras su padre se acercaba hasta su puerta. Kero noto esto de inmediato y se protegió de nueva cuenta en el cajón en que acostumbraba dormir.

-¡Hoy luces más animada Sakura! ¿Vas a ducharte primero?

-Ahh… creo que sí-quiso concluir con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba disimuladamente la puerta de su habitación y comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuarto de servicio-No… fue mi intención volver a despertarme tan tarde **(1)**.

-No digas nada al respecto. El doctor recomendó que reposaras lo más posible…

-¡Si!-Interrumpió la joven, notablemente apenada-Pero ustedes han estado tan preocupados por mi durante todo este tiempo… no creas que no sé que ahora deberías estar rumbo a la excavación…

-Solo llegaré un poco tarde pequeña-una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del hombre, quien asentía tranquilo y feliz a las consideraciones de su hija-Jamás me sentí más feliz por llegar tarde a mi trabajo desde que volviste aquí.

-Papá…

-Te estaré esperando abajo con el desayuno. Me encantaría que siguiéramos desayunando juntos todo lo que resta de la semana-dijo, dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia las escaleras; Fujitaka Kinomoto había notado el cambio repentino en el tono de su hija y la humedad que se acumulaba en sus pupilas, amenazando con bañar su rostro con el roció suave de las lagrimas. ¿De qué serviría que lloraran por los meses perdidos? Solo deseaba ver a su hija sonreír, ayudarla a rencontrarse con las memorias perdidas… y con la felicidad. Ese paso era necesario-: Por cierto, también estará Touya. Date prisa, que ya sabes como es tu hermano de gruñón.

Esa última afirmación saco a relucir el buen humor de la ojiverde, extraviado a mitad de la confusión y la emotividad que le había producido ese pequeño momento de complicidad con su progenitor.

-¡Pues que espere!-y encamino su rumbo hacia el baño, mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que casi le había costado la felicidad que su padre le estaba proporcionando. ¿Touya, esperando por ella para el desayuno? Aunque anteriormente se habría asegurado que eso solo ocurriría en una situación excepcional (y en la que el motivo tuviera que ver con fastidiarla), la ojiverde había terminado por aceptar como genuino y profundo el cariño que su hermano le profesaba. Jamás se lo demostraría y seguramente había amenazado de muerte a todo aquel que tuviera intención de informarla, pero ella estaba segura de que Touya había sufrido tanto o más que su padre durante su convalecencia.

Suspiró, mientras se desvestía y abría el grifo de la bañera para nivelar la temperatura del agua. Los dos días anteriores habían sido los más extraños de su vida. Quizá, había recibido más información extraña de la que había imaginado poseer en toda su existencia: Había logrado capturar todas las cartas Clow y las había convertido a cartas Sakura, había conocido a la rencarnación del poderoso Mago (a quién Kerberos le mostro en una fotografía), su hermano había estudiado leyes y a Yukito le había dado por pintar y por si fuera poco, ¡Ella y Tomoyo tenían planes para montar su propio negocio!

¡Cuánto había cambiado en esos años de los que no tenía registro! Y Tomoyo… el nombre de su mejor amiga se activó en su cerebro con la potencia de una alarma contraincendios; y no precisamente porque fuera su voz el único suceso claro que había reconocido en el extraño sueño que la despertara. No; de Tomoyo no había sabido nada desde su salida del hospital. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué no habría ido a visitarla en esos días? ¿Acaso no estaría al tanto de que finalmente había despertado? La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. ¡Si ni siquiera ella se había dado la oportunidad de meditar en lo extraño que resultaba no haber visto a la amatista a esas alturas del partido! ¡Todos sus pensamientos se habían refugiado en la esperanza de encontrar sus cosas tal y como estaban en sus recuerdos, en el amor del Yukito adulto que la había recibido al abrir los ojos después de siete meses de letargo absoluto!

"_¡Tomoyo! ¿Por qué los demás no me han hablado de ti?"-_Medito, comenzando a sospechar tras un análisis rápido, que su padre y su hermano habían evitado hacer cualquier mención al respecto de una manera deliberada-"_¡No, ellos jamás harían eso…!" _

La ojiverde negó con la cabeza, colocando su cuerpo bajo el chorro de agua caliente. ¿Era su imaginación o el ambiente se había enrarecido de repente?

"_No tiene caso que los preocupe con mis dudas. No tiene nada de especial, seguro con la emoción de verme de regreso… han olvidado llamarla. ¿Entonces debería llamarla yo?"-_se pregunto a sí misma, inclinando el rostro hacia atrás para que el agua bañara sus facciones por completo_-"Iré a verle. Él seguramente me ayudará con esto"._

No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Tampoco del momento mismo en que su mente, sobrepoblada de lagunas, la transporto al paraje arbolado de ese lugar en el templo Tsukimine que su hermano ¿solía? Describirle en sus anécdotas. Una capa fina de nieve adornaba las copas de los arboles, ciñendo en un profundo silencio todo atisbo de vida, que tal y como el clima, parecía haberse congelado bajo la primera tormenta de invierno. Ya no nevaba, pero hacía bastante frío. Vientos del norte intentaban perturbar la inmovilidad del paisaje nevado, pero sólo conseguían levantar su cabellera, cuyos mechones ondulaban graciosamente en todas direcciones. Era ella, efectivamente. Sabía que su imaginación era muy poderosa, pero al parecer había cultivado con mayor esfuerzo esa cualidad durante sus años de adolescencia.

_Podía sentir cada sensación en su cuerpo, incluyendo el rostro húmedo, bañado por el roció prematuro de la madrugada de año nuevo. _

_Unas luces, probablemente provenientes de los pábilos de unas velas centelleaban en la lejanía. La gente solía acudir al templo para hacer sus peticiones, era obvia la razón que la había llevado hasta allí, __**alejada del resto, donde Dios pudiera escuchar más de cerca y con menos interferencia aquel anhelo que las circunstancias no le habían otorgado… aún.**_

_-¿Qué deseo vas a pedir?-La voz masculina, pero a la vez dulce del muchacho la saco de sus elucubraciones-Vamos al templo, aún es tiempo para que formules tu petición._

_-Ya… lo he hecho-advirtió, con la vista baja. El chico se sorprendió un poco, adelantándose unos pasos para tomar la mano de su novia. _

_-Bueno…-empezó, no estando muy seguro de cómo debía proseguir-Yamasaki y los chicos me han distraído. ¡Tú y Tomoyo se me han adelantado!-afirmo, con fingida indignación. La ojiverde no reacciono ante el comentario-¿Sucede algo?_

_Sakura se giro abruptamente, soltando su mano del agarre del chico. La oscuridad había pasado a convertirse en la protagonista principal de la escena; él nunca sabría lo avergonzada que se sentía (y lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas) y ella nunca sabría si él se habría animado a intentarlo de nuevo de camino de regreso a casa. Era ahora o nunca._

_Se abalanzo sobre él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y presiono sus labios contra los de él, probando por primera vez en su vida el aliento de la persona a la que amaba. El cuerpo de él se convulsiono por la sorpresa, pero sus brazos se cerraron por inercia alrededor de la cintura de ella. _

_Sin haber besado a nadie, nunca antes de eso, ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios lentamente, comenzando un vaivén sugestivo y dulce, una exigencia sutil que les hacía necesitar con más desesperación uno del otro…_

Casi resbala al dar un paso en falso en el azulejo húmedo de la bañera. Sakura se toco los labios con mano temblorosa, casi temiendo que el contacto de estos fuera a quemarle. ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍA SIDO ESO?

¡¿ESTABA ALUCINANDO? ¿El accidente había dejado otro tipo de secuelas además de la perdida de recuerdos que tenía?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__¡De regreso… metafóricamente jeje! Me habría gustado mucho publicar este capítulo el pasado 14 de febrero, pero la suerte no estuvo de mi lado… sabía que me pasaría algo extraño ese día, pero jamás pensé que el destino fuera a mostrarme sus planes de una manera tan literal… ¡Jajajaja, puede que esté dramatizando de nuevo! Esa es mi especialidad, creo. _

_¿El tiempo pasa rápido no? Ya están por cumplirse tres semanas de que regresé a la facultad y la verdad el asunto ha… estado un poco pesado. Así que me disculpo si de entrada este capítulo parece demasiado corto. Por lo menos me he quedado complacida, creo que le imprimí mi sello "dramático" personal. _

_¿Cómo ven a Sakura? ¡Ha empezado a recordar… y no precisamente cualquier evento, sino… su PRIMER BESO CON LI! Lástima que su cerebro le esté jugando una mala pasada, porque no le ha permitido echarle un vistazo al dueño de ese rostro… quizá si fuera menos distraída lo habría descubierto a la primera ¿no? Bueno, nuestra heroína es así ¿qué le podemos hacer? De lo contrario esta historia no tendría chiste._

_¡En fin! Me despido y agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia… ¡Vamos, anímense a dejarme un review! Aunque sea para tirarme jitomatazos y decirme que pecó de melodramática. ¡Mi ánimo se los agradecerá :D! _

_**¡Feliz 14 de febrero atrasado XD!**_

**(1) **Según lo que puedo recordar de la serie, lo común en Japón es levantarse a las seis de la mañana… no los envidio para nada jeje.


	4. Confianza

Born to die

Capítulo 4:

Era un chico menudo, de largos cabellos del color de la noche, y que además usaba anteojos. Su piel era pálida, los pómulos dibujaban cierta altivez aristocrática, pero sus ojos poseían una tonalidad demasiado clara como para poder despertar antipatía. En resumen, podía ser la clase de alumno que solía cautivar a sus profesores con una opinión sencilla y bien formulada y que seguramente se había acostumbrado a sufrir el acoso de sus compañeras de grado. Sonrío, amonestándose a sí mismo por la ocurrencia. Se había postulado como asesor de clase para tener menos tiempo libre que le permitiera torturarse con el tema de Sakura, pero al parecer el asunto no iba funcionando como él había previsto. Ahora, por alguna extraña razón sus pensamientos no hacían más que evocar detalles y personas con las que él y Sakura habían compartido experiencias en común.

Su asesorado de esa mañana, por ejemplo, poseía un parecido extraordinario con el Eriol Hiragizawa de su niñez; después de la conversión de todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, no había tenido oportunidad de coincidir de nuevo con él en persona. Sabía que Eriol había mantenido una correspondencia frecuente con su novia durante años; hasta antes del accidente, Sakura de vez en cuando comenzaba sus conversaciones con un entusiasmo particular que se había vuelto la insignia característica de las mañanas en que recibía las cartas de su amigo inglés. La vida del antiguo amo de las cartas se había tornado tranquila y monótona; si bien en sus esquelas abundaban los detalles sobre impresiones vividas y anécdotas rebosantes de un agradable sentimentalismo por el día a día, los hechos extraños y las aventuras concernientes a la magia, habían cedido su lugar a la rutinaria vida de estudiante modelo, para permitir a Hiragizawa gozar de una existencia común y corriente.

Por supuesto, Sakura solía encontrar en esas cartas una infusión de encanto sobrenatural que le hacía rememorar con cariño y anhelo, aquellos días en que solo eran unos niños, que ya poseían la increíble y pesada responsabilidad de recolectar unas cartas mágicas… ¡Cuan absurda era su necesidad actual de evocar los pequeños detalles de la vida inicial que había conocido al lado de la chica, incluso cuando esos pequeños detalles solo se limitaban a resaltar trivialidades del tipo más convencional!

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos, intentando jugarle una trampa a su mente para alejarla de ese terreno tan peligroso en que estaba a punto de caer; no podía seguir pensando en Sakura y en sus recuerdos; todo cuanto tuviera que ver con ella estaba destinado a lastimarlo de modo irremediable… ¿Pero sería posible que en verdad se estuviera convenciendo de eso? _¿Por qué modo cobarde de comportarse se había decantado? _

Se lo repetía la mayor parte del tiempo: Sakura no necesitaba a un Shaoran receloso y tímido, sino a un amigo que pudiera brindarle un apoyo sincero sin que ella sintiese que le estaban "exigiendo" algo a cambio. Y el chico deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón ser ese confidente sin pretensiones, sencillo y condescendiente, pero tampoco podía negar su naturaleza de hombre; ella le había pertenecido durante tanto tiempo, que rebajarse en esas circunstancias a ser poco menos que un amigo casual, le producía arcadas. No le había quedado otra opción: ausentarse de la vida de la ojiverde, experimentando un dolor indecible que lo quebraba por dentro con cada segundo transcurrido después de la decisión. Alejarse, era el modo más seguro de mantener a la chica a salvo de una realidad demasiado extraña; intolerable en el mejor de los casos, si llegaba a ponerse al tanto de la misma, por otro medio que no fuera el de sus memorias.

Todo el mundo lo sabía, claro. Si había alguien que estaba sufriendo con esa situación era él. Para Sakura, Touya seguía siendo su hermano, Fujitaka nunca dejaría de ser su padre y a Yukito siempre le recordaría con esa sensación de amor infantil e inocente, incluso aunque sus recuerdos perdidos hubieran abarcado etapas más tempranas de su vida, ¿Pero y él? ¿Por qué había sido específicamente _él, _la única memoria importante que Sakura no había podido recuperar? ¿Al final… no sería tan valioso para ella como creía? El chico sacudió la cabeza, deseando esconderse del asedio de esas interrogantes. Su asesorado, que tenía la vista puesta sobre las líneas subrayadas de un manuscrito que Shaoran le había explicado unos momentos atrás, se distrajo al escuchar el leve silbido producido por el movimiento del muchacho. El ambarino le miro apenado, agachando la cabeza rápidamente para evitar el contacto visual. El chico le observo detenidamente, a través del cristal límpido de sus anteojos y luego sonrió, con un gesto suave y condescendiente.

-Está usted preocupado. ¿Me consideraría demasiado impertinente si le preguntara el por qué?

-Ah… bueno-respondió el chico, irguiéndose sobre su asiento-no tiene mucho sentido. Seguro que todo mejorará.

-Lo dice como si estuviera comentándolo a otro para darle ánimos; pero no le veo mucho convencimiento tratándose de su situación.

Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa divertida, más sus ojos centellearon con un destello similar al que acompaña al último rayo de luz en una tarde nevada. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? Porque no podía encontrar una explicación más verosímil al parecido que estaba encontrado en ese chico con respecto a Eriol. Él, al igual que el inglés, estaba dando muestras de saber manejarse con frases sobrias, "pequeñas pinceladas de amabilidad con indirectas ocultas". Alguna vez había compartido esa impresión con Sakura y ella se había echado a reír. "Culto" y "sensible" lo había llamado, por expresarse en esos términos de su amigo. Pero en esos momentos cualquier impresión que pudiera tener, distaba de ser inteligente o emotiva; la propiedad de ese estudiante le estaba llevando a revivir una serie de encuentros que en otro momento habría considerado intrascendente y no obstante, con una Sakura que no lo recordaba y una posición de aislamiento voluntario como la que él estaba viviendo, no le resulto tan disparatado que en cierto sentido, el destino lo estuviera orillando a vivir por segunda ocasión, la experiencia de verse acorralado por un sujeto que parecía tener las respuestas que él tanto anhelaba conseguir.

Cuando niño había odiado a Eriol por esa actitud de espontanea superioridad con la que siempre le había dirigido frases misteriosas, pero en esa situación, que le resultaba tan incomoda como inesperada, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sintiendo, o en su defecto, debía sentir. Un estremecimiento extraño le recorrió la medula. Ya no era el niño ingenuo e impulsivo al que Eriol podía inquietar con el poder de una frase deliberada; era un adulto, un hombre en una posición de autoridad que tenía la libertad de denegar las atenciones desconcertantes de su asesorado. El chico se incorporo, haciendo acopio de todas sus energías para no reafirmar con su cuerpo la esperanza poco significativa que acompañaba a sus expectativas sobre una posible mejoría. Si quería dar por terminada esa conversación, aquel era el momento propicio.

-Me temo que te tomaría un poco de tiempo comprenderlo… _Todo estará bien_, de eso estoy seguro-mintió, lo que hizo que su estomago se contrajera, más su rostro permaneció impasible-. El tiempo la mayoría de las veces se encarga de arreglar los desperfectos que no está en nuestra mano atender…

-La paciencia es una virtud que debe ser ejercitada-agrego el joven, mientras cerraba con un movimiento grácil el ejemplar que había estado leyendo; se trataba de un volumen viejo con tapa de cuero marrón, y en cuya parte superior podía leerse "interpretación de símbolos tribales"-Sin embargo, no sería correcto dejar todo en manos del destino. Si bien…

-No me estás entendiendo-replico un Shaoran molesto, que finalmente no había podido despedir a su asesorado como quería-en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada. Todo cuanto deseo se ha alejado de mí. No puedo encapricharme a costa de las circunstancias de otros y exigir que me sea devuelto lo que considero me pertenece por derecho legitimo… eso sería egoísta… yo… lo único que puedo hacer ahora es esperar.

El muchacho le observo detenidamente, guardando un silencio absoluto en cada palabra pronunciada por el ambarino. La relación con el joven arqueólogo solo se había limitado al plano académico, pero el chico había desarrollado un aprecio considerable por la figura del maestro atento con la que Shaoran le había impartido asesorías en esas últimas semanas. De algún modo quería compensarle con un consejo que pudiera ayudar a mejorar su ánimo.

-Si usted considera que en estos momentos esa es la mejor decisión entonces así debe ser, no obstante… me gustaría pedirle que no optara por una espera pasiva durante mucho tiempo. Creo que en ocasiones el destino no se conforma con depositar todo el peso de las circunstancias al paso del tiempo… en ocasiones nos presenta pequeñas oportunidades, aunque casi siempre nos negamos a verlas y por tanto no las aprovechamos. El hombre que se conforma ve coincidencias en todos lados, pero…

-No existen las coincidencias…-la frase salió de sus labios casi de manera inconsciente. Shaoran se cruzo de brazos, observando al estudiante con mirada inexpresiva. ¿Sería esa conversación una señal enviada por el destino que quería hacerlo reaccionar?

_-Sólo lo inevitable._

Una voz dulce y femenina terminó la frase a sus espaldas. Shaoran se giro como impulsado por un resorte, lo que provocó una sonrisa apenas visible en los labios de su asesorado. Éste tomo el libro que había estado estudiando, se inclino hacia una silla para tomar su mochila de estudiante y se alejó con paso ligero hacia la recepción en que la bibliotecaria recibía los pedidos para sustraer libros de la sala.

-Que pase una buena tarde-se despidió de Shaoran al pasar casi a un lado de Sakura, frente a la que hizo una inclinación sutil en forma de saludo-espero tener el trabajo que me encomendó para el siguiente lunes.

Shaoran asintió casi de forma mecánica, sin poder despegar sus ojos de la sonrisa pletórica de la muchacha. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sakura allí? ¿Acaso estaría buscando a su padre?

-Yo…-comenzó el ambarino, una vez que su asesorado se hubo marchado-El señor Kinomoto no suele venir a la universidad más que los fines de semana. Seguramente se encuentra en la excavación de…

-¡Oh!-exclamo Sakura, bajando la cabeza apenada-Eso lo sé… desayuné esta mañana con él y con mi hermano y en cuanto terminamos me vine para acá.

-Ah…-titubeo nuevamente el chico… ¡Sakura estaba allí, y había ido para encontrarse con él! ¿Significaba eso que por fin lo había recordado?-Bueno… ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Sí-respondió ella con tono indeciso, desanimado. Sus ojos, que aún miraban hacia el piso, destilaban una profunda aprehensión-Yo… me desperté esta mañana después de haber tenido un sueño muy extraño.

Las mejillas de la ojiverde se cubrieron de un ligero rubor carmesí. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Shaoran y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, encontró que la sensación no le resultaba desagradable. Tener a Sakura allí, comportándose con la inocencia colegial de una muchacha que no conocía a su interlocutor le conmovió hasta la medula. De pronto se sintió _demasiado adulto_; un hombre que había sido colocado por circunstancias extrañas frente a una niña pequeña a la que debía _guiar_, aunque no le quedaba muy claro cual era el objetivo de ese acompañamiento y tampoco si Sakura necesitaba realmente que alguien la guiara. Aquella situación, por el contrario, debía ser una paradoja; cierto era que la personalidad y la actitud de la muchacha le recordaban a una niña de diez años, pero en el plano de la realidad, Sakura era varios meses mayor que él.

Si tan solo las cosas pudieran volver a su antiguo curso… si tan solo pudiera mostrarse abiertamente maravillado por la belleza infantil con la que Sakura se ufanaba en deslumbrar a cuantos la veían… este y otros pensamientos atravesaban la mente febril del muchacho cuando quiso apoyarse en una mesa cercana sin calcular bien la distancia que separaba su brazo de la superficie, provocando que casi se cayera de lado. Al notar esto, Sakura rápidamente se acercó al ambarino, estirando una de sus manos hasta posarla en el hombro del joven, buscando cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Shaoran paso saliva, ruborizándose levemente al percibir el contacto. Sin embargo, un instante después se recompuso. La postura de Shaoran se endureció, al tiempo que su semblante se torno inexpresivo. El muchacho se giro, dándole la espalda a Sakura y comenzó a caminar con paso indiferente en dirección a una pila de libros que se erigía sin orden en el rincón opuesto del pasillo.

La ojiverde le siguió en silencio, sin poder dejar de jugar con sus manos, las cuales se entrelazaban nerviosamente, presas de un abatimiento que la chica no se atrevía a expresar con palabras; Sakura no había dejado de pensar en la extraña alucinación que se había apoderado de sus sentidos durante el sueño y unos momentos más tarde, mientras se estaba duchando. Sin embargo, no había ido hasta allí para consultar con Shaoran sobre el posible significado de esas imágenes; sí había algo que tenía que descubrir sobre el dueño de los labios que había probado en esos instantes de seminconsciencia, habría de investigar el asunto por su cuenta. No; lo que la había guiado hasta ese lugar era la certeza de que Shaoran podía, por algún motivo inocente, ayudarla en el misterio que su padre y su hermano habían creado alrededor de Tomoyo. La chica no tenía la menor idea de porque su mejor amiga no había contactado con ella aún y suponía que en su casa le estaban ocultando algo al respecto. La suposición había aparecido bajo la forma de una idea sin sentido, para irse fortaleciendo lentamente bajo las evidencias de los dos días anteriores en el trayecto que le había tomado llegar hasta la universidad.

No había nada natural en el despiste involuntario que su padre y Touya habían asumido para evitar tocar el tema de Tomoyo, y aunque Shaoran era un amigo cercano de la familia (que probablemente no se atrevería a traicionar los secretos de los Kinomoto, aun cuando estos no le lastimaran por su condición) Sakura tuvo el presentimiento, al encontrarse por primera vez con los ojos del ambarino, de que él era la clase de persona que la ayudaría a comprender mejor algunos de los enigmas de su estado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y tampoco se había esforzado lo suficiente para comprender esa extraña intuición que provenía de los más profundo de su ser. Lo único que importaba era eso: él le inspiraba una confianza cálida, natural, y el hecho de que su padre depositara tantos elogios en su favor, no habían hecho más que incrementar la convicción vivida de que Shaoran sería un apoyo esencial para su recuperación.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la muchacha. No tenía nadie más a quien acudir, después de todo. Si en verdad estaba sucediendo algo, carecía de sentido que buscara a Yukito; él, con el afán proteccionista que su hermano le había contagiado a lo largo de sus años de camaradería estudiantil, probablemente le ocultaría los hechos con la misma reticencia jovial que había caracterizado a las excusas que recibiera de su padre y de Touya. _Shaoran era su única oportunidad para encontrar un poco de luz dentro del intrincado túnel de confusión en que su vida se había convertido. _La sensación, sin presentarse de una manera tan clara, se repetía de manera constante en su cabeza. Y no fue hasta que Sakura intento reparar en esa extraña emoción, cuando se percato de que todas sus esperanzas bien podían esfumarse como el viento templado a mitad del desierto, si Shaoran y Tomoyo no habían sido presentados con anterioridad. Había pensado que lo peor que podía suceder, era que el chico se negara amistosamente a hablarle de su amiga… ¿Pero y si ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba? ¿Y si nunca la había visto?

-Eh…-reanudo la conversación Sakura, titubeante y abochornada por no haber calibrado esa posibilidad. Shaoran detuvo momentáneamente la inspección que había comenzado a los manuscritos apilados en el rincón al que se había dirigido, para mirar a la chica de reojo-Me preguntaba… si conocías a mi amiga Tomoyo.

El ambarino entreabrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido por el cuestionamiento. Por fin había comprendido la razón que había llevado a Sakura hasta ese lugar; Fujitaka y Touya se habían mantenido firmes en lo que concernía a evitar cualquier tipo de alusión relacionada con Tomoyo, pero al contemplar el rostro afligido de Sakura, el chico, que hasta ese momento había respaldado la decisión tomada por los familiares de la ojiverde, ya no se sintió tan seguro de que ocultar el paradero y el destino de Tomoyo tras el accidente fuese lo más aconsejable. ¿Qué clase de cosas estarían pasando por la cabeza de Sakura respecto a su mejor amiga? ¿Se sentiría triste, traicionada o desconcertada ante la presunta falta de interés de Tomoyo? ¿O acaso ya habría comenzado a sospechar sobre lo que realmente estaba sucediendo? Un estremecimiento frío le recorrió el cuerpo, dejándolo paralizado ante la mirada triste y a la vez anhelante de Sakura; la chica deseaba respuestas, pero no sabía si él sería capaz de dárselas, o peor aún: si en verdad era el indicado para proporcionárselas. La joven se acercó aún más, exhalando nerviosamente. Shaoran se estaba demorando demasiado en responder.

-Bueno-dijo Sakura, riendo súbitamente con una risa que a Shaoran le resulto extrañamente sardónica-Supongo que ese es un no… perdóname si…

-De hecho sí-se apresuró a responder un desconcertado Shaoran-Por lo general, cuanto te… la veía-corrigió el chico, carraspeando ligeramente-la señorita Daidouji siempre estaba con usted. Son muy cercanas, hasta donde pude ver…

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron súbitamente, prendiendo en su mirada dos faros relucientes de una luz de color turquesa; Shaoran, por su parte, se arrepintió de inmediato por haber contestado de manera tan despreocupada a las preguntas de la chica; había abierto las puertas de par en par, por lo que no podría oponer resistencia de forma deliberada a los intentos de Sakura por entrar y comprender mejor cada sección del museo. ¡Ya veía venir la ola de preguntas incesantes que se avecinaba en forma de avalancha! Y puesto que Sakura se trataba de uno de los seres más curiosos que jamás había conocido en su existencia, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para poner a prueba su hipótesis.

-No he sabido nada de ella desde que desperté el otro día… ¿No le resulta extraño después de haber visto lo cercana que ella era a mí?-pregunto Sakura, llevándose una mano al pecho, como si hubiera recibido la descarga de una punzada muy intensa. Las pupilas de la ojiverde se humedecieron, comenzando a desprender un brillo cristalino que amenazaba con desbordarse por el cauce de la piel pálida de sus mejillas. Shaoran trago saliva, sintiéndose impotente.

-Quizá… todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Es probable que su padre no la haya llamado aún-agregó el joven con gesto grave, aunque sin sonar muy convencido. ¿Sakura lograría ver por las grietas, cada vez más grandes, el engaño que se estaba escondiendo en esa mentira poco estructurada?-Quiero ser sincero, si usted me lo permite. Los médicos no nos habían dado demasiadas esperanzas. Hubo momentos muy oscuros en la espera que pasamos en el hospital, mientras aguardábamos a que el tiempo se consumiera… no esperábamos que… despertara…-al decir esto ultimo, la voz de Shaoran prácticamente se había convertido en un susurro. Sakura le miraba perpleja, sin atreverse a solicitar abiertamente una explicación del fervor con el que había pronunciado la última parte de su discurso. ¿Pero en realidad existía la necesidad de cuestionarle sobre los motivos que le llevaban a demostrar tal nivel de preocupación por su persona? La muchacha esbozo una sonrisa dulce, que suavizo todas sus facciones.

El semblante de Sakura se transfiguro de una mueca de agobio, a una mirada de franco alivio. Había algo que no podía describir con palabras en la preocupación infantil y la ternura formal con la que ese chico la trataba, que la hacía sentirse _protegida _e _importante _al mismo tiempo. No tenía idea del resultado final que iba a conseguir sacar de esa conversación y tampoco si lograría obtener alguna información que le hiciera más sencillo comprender la ausencia de su amiga, pero el simple hecho de estar allí, intercambiando palabras con el ambarino, le hizo sentir que su visita a la universidad _había valido la pena. _De alguna manera, Shaoran tenía el don de confortarla con palabras que dichas por otro, le habrían resultado tristes y penosas. Saber que _él, _su padre y su hermano habían pasado largas jornadas en el hospital, sin tener una garantía formal de que ella volvería a estar consciente, le enterneció. La idea de que el chico sacrificara tanto tiempo de su vida cotidiana, solo por el compromiso de acompañar en su dolor al mentor cuya hija había caído en desgracia le pareció demasiado absurda. ¿Acaso él y ella…? Sakura se sobresalto, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Claro!-exclamo, con el mismo encanto inocente de quien acaba de hacer un descubrimiento que no había anticipado-¡Perdone que no lo hubiera notado antes! Usted y yo… ¡Usted y yo seguramente somos buenos amigos!

Shaoran la observo con un nudo en la garganta, mientras sentía a su corazón hacerse añicos dentro de su pecho; las palabras iniciales de Sakura habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser con la formalidad de un equipo antibombas encargado de desconectar el cable preciso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, solo para darse cuenta, ya casi en la animosidad que precede al triunfo, que el color del cable desactivado había sido el incorrecto; un estallido de pesadumbre había hecho erupción en su interior, llevándose con él todo vestigio de esperanza albergada. Se obligo a sonreír, intentando no parecer decepcionado ante la deducción de la joven.

-Me alegra que piense eso. Pero no sería correcto que lo confirmara-dijo, intentado desviar el punto de atención del tema de Tomoyo.

-Lo supe casi de inmediato. Cuando vi sus ojos…-tal revelación hizo que Shaoran se estremeciera. Sakura, al notar la impresión que había provocado en su interlocutor, bajo la cabeza, apenada-no era mi intención hablar de ese modo. Mi padre dice que usted es una persona muy seria, pero me ha resultado inevitable… usted me inspira una gran confianza. No sabría como explicarlo.

-Ah…-Una sonrisa triste pero serena se dibujo en los labios del chico. Éste se acercó a Sakura, hasta que la distancia que los separaba prácticamente se volvió nula. Shaoran suspiro-: Te agradezco lo que me estás diciendo. Me gustaría mucho que confiaras en mí… ser un amigo con el que puedas discutir de lo que te preocupa. Te prometo que intentaré no fallar a las expectativas que pongas en mi persona…

Sakura asintió, casi de forma imperceptible. No lo había notado, pero los ojos del chico eran más penetrantes de lo que había advertido. Algo en el color castaño de sus pupilas le inspiraba tranquilidad y no deseaba interrumpir ese momento con cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer que el muchacho le diera la espalda. Había algo familiar en la claridad casi dorada que poseía la mirada de Shaoran; una serenidad que le recordaba al crepúsculo cayendo a mitad del bosque. No obstante, ¿Alguna vez habría presenciado un atardecer fuera de la ciudad como para poder hacer semejante comparación entre la mirada del chico y los últimos rayos del sol reflejándose en la madera antigua de los abedules?

Sakura paso saliva, sintiéndose demasiado afligida por las dudas que comenzaban a asentarse como plaga en sus pensamientos; no debía olvidar el por qué había ido hasta allí, y si su confusión se volvía reiterativa hasta el punto del hastío, más tarde le dedicaría un momento de reflexión. Después de todo, ya le había quitado demasiado tiempo a Shaoran. Sólo debía ir al grano y dejar que la situación fluyera, esperando que el chico no le negara su ayuda…

-Esta mañana pensé en llamar a Tomoyo, pero… ¿qué podría decirle? "Soy yo, Sakura, y he despertado de mi coma de siete meses… me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no has venido?" o tal vez "Hace mucho que no nos vemos, me gustaría visitarte"-La ojiverde cerro los ojos, mientras una de sus manos se cerraba alrededor de su cuello. El dolor que experimentaba de solo pensar que su mejor amiga había perdido el interés por ella, le producía un pesar indecible, contradictorio. Por un lado, no podía comprender el que Tomoyo no la hubiera acompañado durante su estancia en el hospital (y que tampoco la hubiese contactado una vez fuera del coma), pero a la vez le resultaba terrible la idea de dudar sobre los motivos que había tenido la muchacha para mantenerse alejada, cuales fueran estos; Tomoyo nunca le había fallado en el pasado y por tanto, no existían razones para dudar de su integridad y del valor que para ella representaba tenerla como amiga. ¿Pero entonces… por qué su malestar no hacía más que incrementarse conforme pasaba el tiempo y no obtenía las noticias que deseaba?

Shaoran comprendía a la perfección la desesperación por la que Sakura estaba pasando. La conocía probablemente mejor que nadie en el universo y sabía que la ojiverde siempre había tendido a imaginarse lo peor cuando las piezas del rompecabezas se negaban a encajar; Sakura nunca consideraría la posibilidad de que una pieza se hubiese extraviado o deformado: los hechos que se presentaban frente a ella lo significaban todo. Por desgracia, las conclusiones de Sakura la mayoría de las veces se caracterizaban por seguir esa pauta de pensamiento y sus deducciones en el mejor de los casos, resultaban: o demasiado inocentes o inexplicablemente trágicas.

El ambarino no tenía otra opción. El velo que él, Touya y Fujitaka se habían esforzado por colocar alrededor de la vista de la chica, había resultado demasiado frágil; si no se decidía a quitárselo en ese encuentro, Sakura habría de cargar con una especie de antifaz; unos lentes oscuros e inservibles que le nublarían el juicio que tanto estaba necesitando para comenzar a sobrevivir por su cuenta en ese mundo de recuerdos al que no podía acceder.

Cuanto lamentaba lo que iba a hacer…

-¿Y qué propones Sakura? ¿Quieres ir a buscarla a su casa?

Sakura retrocedió, alarmada. ¿Había captado mal o Shaoran le había insinuado vagamente que fueran a buscar a su amiga… en ese mismo instante?

-Es que yo…-se apresuró a responder la ojiverde, ruborizándose hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo-No sé si sería lo más indicado.

-Es la única opción real que tienes-replicó Shaoran, quien se acercó de nuevo a la pila de libros, pero esta vez para recogerlos y llevarlos hasta sus respectivos estantes. Sakura le siguió con paso danzarino e infantil, al tiempo que sus manos se agitaban graciosamente en el aire para intentar negar esa afirmación-: ¿Crees que tu hermano te dirá algo? En cuanto le preguntes por Tomoyo te evadirá… y tampoco te atreves a llamarla. Si decides rechazar la oportunidad que te ofrezco, el tiempo seguirá su curso y tú no tendrás noticias de tu amiga. Yo… no puedo decirte con toda seguridad si hay algo irregular o extraño en el comportamiento de Tomoyo. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es llevarte al lugar de los hechos para que averigües lo que tengas que averiguar por ti misma.

-Shaoran… ¿Disculpa, puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-se corrigió de inmediato Sakura, temiendo estar abusando de la condescendencia del muchacho. ¿Cuántas concesiones había hecho el chico con ella en ese intervalo tan minúsculo que había transcurrido desde su llegada hasta ese punto de la conversación?

-Ah… por supuesto-respondió Shaoran, ocultando el rostro encendido entre un hueco en que estaba por acomodar los libros que había utilizado para su asesoría-En ese caso yo ya me he tomado la libertad de llamarte por tu nombre Sakura. Espero no haber sido demasiado inoportuno para tu gusto.

-¡No, claro que no! Además… creo que tienes razón. Si decidiera regresar a mi casa, sin haber considerado lo que me estás diciendo, estaría condenada a no saber de Tomoyo hasta que ella decida buscarme, o peor aún… hasta que mi hermano y mi papá decidan hablarme de ella. Pero tengo un presentimiento terrible; sé que ellos no me dirán nada y me asusta indagar en el motivo. ¡Ellos me quieren muchísimo y entre más vueltas le doy, más me convenzo de que algo no anda bien! Es como si quisieran protegerme… ¡Pero no logro entender de qué!

-O tal vez pen… piensan que necesitas un tiempo para acostumbrarte a la novedad de la vida con la que te encontraste al despertar.

-¿Tú piensas así?

-Antes-confirmo el muchacho, terminando de acomodar los libros que le hacían falta. Resultaba innecesario que agregara más, pero si alguna vez Sakura llegaba a recobrar la memoria, deseaba que su opinión al respecto hubiese quedado clara antes de la recuperación: él y los demás se habían equivocado al suponer que Sakura había quedado disminuida a poco menos que una damisela en desgracia. La chica siempre había dado signos de una fortaleza interna formidable, por lo que aquel intento de sobreprotección solo había dado como resultado que la subestimaran. No volvería a pasar-Pero no tiene ningún sentido que se te oculte todo como a un niño pequeño al que se considera demasiado chico para manejar un juguete más elaborado.

-Oh… es muy dulce de tu parte decirme eso, sin embargo…

-Pero incluso los niños pequeños necesitan palpar por si mismos a sus juguetes para comprenderlos. Por tanto, no te puedo decir… no puedo responder a tus dudas. Solo puedo acercarte a las situaciones que te permitirán resolverlas.

-Eso será suficiente por ahora-dijo la ojiverde, mostrándose más animada y menos cohibida. Shaoran le sonrió.

-Muy bien…-afirmo el ambarino-Debo ir a la oficina de tu padre, para recoger unos papeles. En seguida estaré de vuelta para irnos a la casa de Tomoyo.

Y dicho esto, el chico se fue. Sakura permaneció un rato sola, observando con detenimiento las enormes hileras de libros que se abrían frente a sus ojos. Su padre poseía una pequeña biblioteca personal en el estudio de la casa, que difícilmente encontraría comparación con la cantidad de archivos y ejemplares que llenaban los numerosos estantes de esa sección de la universidad, sin embargo, a Sakura le resulto sencillo reconocer en aquel lugar, el mismo aire de rustica sencillez y agradable soledad que inundaba con su esencia mística, las cuatro paredes en que su padre solía encerrarse a trabajar; después de todo, Fujitaka Kinomoto también había pasado largas horas de investigación en esa biblioteca. ¿No era cierto que las personas solían dejar parte de su humor y su historia en los lugares que frecuentaban?

¿Dónde y con quién habría pasado esos largos años que no recordaba? ¿Existiría un lugar especial en ese mundo que podría hablarle de sus recuerdos, reconociéndola de inmediato como su vieja visitante asidua? Ya tendría oportunidad para investigar sobre el tema con su padre y su hermano. Ahora solo deseaba una cosa: volver a ver a su vieja amiga.

_El mayordomo la increpo con gesto serio. Pasaba del medio día, pero su habitación estaba sumida en la más profunda de las oscuridades. Había trabajado hasta el exceso los meses anteriores, buscando fugarse de la penosa realidad que había proseguido al accidente. Aquello suponía una especie de tregua imprevista; Sakura había "vuelto a nacer" unos días atrás, por lo que la poca consciencia que le quedaba, le obligo a establecer un alto en su frenética rutina. Sin embargo, no se había dado el tiempo suficiente para visitarla. ¿Se lo reprocharía en un futuro? No estaba segura y tampoco poseía las fuerzas suficientes como para reflexionar en ello. Si el destino le tenía preparadas nuevas e insufribles sorpresas, debía prepararse para enfrentarlas con la mayor de las dignidades. No tenía duda al respecto, especialmente cuando todo lo que había visto en la última semana se resumía en una oscuridad densa. La gente podía evadir sus pensamientos con tranquilidad cuando la oscuridad le protegía… pero el encanto debía terminar de algún modo. Aún no había logrado construir un artefacto que le permitiera congelar el tiempo._

_El hombre entreabrió el marco de la puerta con precaución, después de que sus golpes fueran ignorados durante varios minutos. Un pequeño resplandor se coló por la abertura, iluminando su rostro pálido y demacrado, que no había recibido la luz del sol en varios días. Se llevo una mano a los ojos, intentando protegerlos del cegador destello. Ni siquiera tenía deseos de quejarse, pero estaba en su deber el solicitar una explicación. Creyó haber dejado claro que ninguna irrupción sería tolerada, así que su hombre de confianza (¡aun siendo su hombre de confianza!) necesitaría otorgarle una justificación muy bien elaborada o lo haría oficial: estaba en problemas. Se desperezó lentamente, tomando realidad de la hora que sería allá afuera… ¿Importaba?_

_-Es importante._

_-Si estás aquí, así debe ser. ¿Qué sucede?_

_-El señor Li está al teléfono. Dice que es urgente y que necesita hablarle._

_-Dile… cualquier cosa. Qué le llamaré luego._

_-Señora-anunció el hombre con tono solemne, pasando saliva de manera nerviosa-el señor Li dice que viene para acá. Y que traerá con él a la señorita Kinomoto._

_Sonomi se puso de pie de un brinco. ¿Había llegado el momento de hablar a Sakura sobre lo que había sucedido con Tomoyo?_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Creo que el enigma de lo que le paso a Tomoyo ya se volvió un tanto… desesperante jeje, pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo todo saldrá a la luz… ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a la amatista cómo para que hasta su mamá esté de ese humor tan depresivo? Todo se desvelará dentro de poco…_

_Tenía la intención de hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, pero creo que me habría sido inevitable hacer el asunto más dramático de lo que ya es y ¡eso sería un crimen jeje :D! Una vez pensé: "Esto es tan cursi, tan meloso… tan… ¡Bueno, que jamás te superaras a ti misma!" pero entonces releí lo que llevaba de Born to Die cap. 4 y cambie de opinión… lamento si la espera ha sido larga, la universidad me ha absorbido todo el tiempo y el poco libre que tuve lo dedique a "The ghost of you", puesto que llevaba más tiempo sin actualizar esa historia._

_¡Lo bueno es que ya vienen las vacaciones de semana Santa y de Pascua! Que si bien no son muy largas, si me darán la oportunidad de dedicarle más a mis fics… les agradezco mucho a todos los que se han tomado un tiempo para leer "Born to die", especialmente a los que me han dejado review. ¡Sin sus opiniones me sería muy difícil continuar! Me alegra saber que la historia está siendo de su agrado (a pesar de lo rara y lo mal escrita que está en algunas partes jeje) y me gustaría que siguieran compartiéndome sus impresiones para poder mejorar. _

_¡Nos estaremos leyendo en los primeros días de abril :D! Ahora me iré… a hacer tarea jeje._

_Take care!_


End file.
